


Voldemort's Kid Isn't Really His [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: as green as a fresh pickled toad [PODFIC] [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Gen, Headcanon, Kid Fic, Meta, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Thinking Too Hard About Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Even if Bellatrix wasn’t doing the do with You-Know-Who and you did Polyjuice-Potion-style baby-making or whatever… Is the kid really biologically his kid?





	

**Author's Note:**

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/as%20green%20as%20a%20fresh%20pickled%20toad/25%20Voldemort's%20Kid%20Isn't%20Really%20His.mp3) | 5:11 | 7.4 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook Part 2 TBA](PODBOOKURL) |  |   
  
### Music

_Prologue_ by John Williams

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
